


true love between enemies is sometimes a good thing

by SpaceLettuce



Category: The Fine Bros, kenneth anders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is for the stupid live stream kenneth anders is doing. god save me for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLettuce/pseuds/SpaceLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love can spark from anywhere.</p><p>Even if they are your enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love between enemies is sometimes a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. i don't even know. to make you feel better i'll draw you some good fan art later kenneth
> 
>  
> 
> also i didnt edit this so if its terrible forgive me.

Kenneth sat on his computer during a live stream on the fine bros loosing subscribers.  
Everyone in the chat was ramped. 

"Kenpai"  
"Fist me daddy"  
"Notice me"  
"FUCK"  
"Kenneth fucks dank memes"

It went on for hours but Kenneth always retorted with funny jokes in his deadpan voice that some viewers described as orgasmic. 

"They are going to take this video down." One viewer said. 

"Hopefully not." Kenneth said aloud. This live stream was probably the best thing to happen to him and his channel. He was getting to much traffic then he ever thought he could. 

The fine bros can't do shit he thinks to himself again. He's sure of it. 

Or is he?

 

All of sudden there is a load bash on his door and two older men come running in. 

"Kenneth! We have come for you!!" One of them shouts. 

OH NO! It's the fine bros!!!!!!!

 

They force their way into his room where he is doing the live stream. 

"Disgraceful." The one without glasses says. 

Kenneth looks up at them. He had never seen them both in person let alone so close. He was blown away. 

Oh my god. His mind was racing. 

Was. Was he attracted to them? No! How could he? He has just made and is still making an 8 hour live stream on their sub count going down. 

"We've heard a lot about you, Kenneth."  
His voice was so crisp but also so rough. How how could this be? 

Kenneth ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Why...why are you here??!" He was confused. Did someone really leak his address on the chat? Where they watching the chat!!??

"We came for you Kenneth." And before Kenneth could retort one of the brothers mouths was on his. His tongue goes deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

After 40 seconds Kenneth was loosing his breath. 

The brother takes his mouth off of his and just looks down at Kenneth.  
He laughs then looks over at his other brother. "Want to have a go at it?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" And before Kenneth could even finish his thoughts about this situation the other brother was pulling down his pants. 

Oh. Oh god! But he wasn't saying no. He hadn't had any action in so long he just couldn't say no.  
Even if he was about to be sucked off by his mortal enemy. 

 

"You eager for this Kenneth? I can see it in your eyes" Kenneth and the brother locked eyes. He couldn't look away. Why couldn't he look away?

Kenneth's pants where on the floor. And his pride out of the door. But he didn't care.  
The thought of being touched by something other than dank memes made him overwhelmed. 

 

While one brother worked on his lower half the other pleasured his mouth with his own. 

Thank god the chat isn't connected to a video he thinks. 

After what only seemed like minutes Kenneth was completely stripped naked.  
When did this happen?? He was hard has hell, he had two strange men touching him all over and a live stream going. 

Oh god 

The live stream!!!

"Kenpai is moaning!!"  
"Is he jacking off to the memes?"  
"Ken you okay?"

Oh no oh no he panics so he covers his mouth to stop his moans of pleasure. 

"Don't cover your mouth!" The brother massaging his chest roars. "I want to hear you." He licks his nipples delicately. Kenneth shivers. 

The brother that is on his lower half works so fast that Kenneth can't even breath.  
It feels so good. 

Kenneth has a full body shudder. He cums right into the brothers mouth. 

He swallows so load he's sure that the live stream heard it. 

But he doesn't care. He is satisfied. 

 

But are the brothers?

They both get to their feet and laugh. "Now if you think of doing another live stream like this again we will have to come back to teach you another lesson." He winks and both brothers leave like nothing happened. 

 

Maybe Kenneth will have to do another live stream after all.


End file.
